Le Banquier
Gameplay As this version of the franchise is produced by the US arm of Endemol, the rules are played similar to the American version: The number of cases opened in each round stars with six cases in round one, then five in round two, and so on, all the way down to one case in round six and subsequent rounds. The game itself was practically the same as the American version, except that the largest cash prize is $500,000 (original to have been $250,000). Of the 26 models, six of them are men, holding cases 21 through 26. This is in contrast to the other versions airing in North America in primetime that uses permanent female models (Deal or no Deal (US), Vas o No Vas & Deal or No Deal Canada). In addition, like the U.S. version, some of the offers may be prizes tend to be what the contestant wants. For example, on the first episode (originally aired on January 24, 2007) one contestant was offered $15,000 in cash, plus a mountain bike worth $1,000 (as their was an E.T. joke going on) plus tickets to see the Montreal Canadiens NHL hockey team play at an upcoming game against the Carolina Hurricanes. The highest amount won thus far was is $257,000, which occurred in 2014. This consisted of a $217,000 in cash, plus an additional $40,000 in prizes. On the final episode of the first season (originally aired on March 29, 2007) the last contestant played for a top prize of $750,000 (replacing the $125,000). Before February 21, 2007. there was a $2,500 amount on the board which was then replaced with $125,000. Subsequent seasons saw $175,000 and $400,000 amounts added to the board. Like its U.S. counterpart, there may also be some special prizes that were not attached to any offer. In the first episode, then Canadiens' defenseman Sheldon Souray (now with the Edmonton Oilers) appeared in a video to wish a contestant luck and gave him an autographed Hockey stick. Another example is where a contestant was offered a trip for five people to Las Vegas, tickets to see Celine Dion in concert and having a chance to meet her in person. A premise that was unique to this version was that if an offer with a prize attached is rejected by the contestant, then a member of the studio audience (via random drawing) will win the prize. The show was also used as a venue to propose a marriage during the second offer of the January 24 episode, a contestant got engaged. The game also features three bonus prizes, which are won by opening the cases on the gallery. 'Capital One: '''Introduced in 2013, Capital One replaces the $10,000 amount on the board, and awards a guaranteed bonus of $10,000 once opened. '''Surprise: '''This case contains a bonus prize, usually tied into the contestant's interests, hobbies or dreams. '''La Valise Maxi: '''This bonus was introduced in the show's 10th season in 2014, and awards a trip. Sponsored by Quebec-based supermarket chain Maxi. The Board Trivia The imaging used in this version including the money board, captions and audio cues that were similar to that of the U.S. version as both Fish Eggs (graphics) and Groove Addicts (music) respectively are involved. In addition, like its former primetime counterpart from the U.S., Le Banquier also featured its own Lucky Case Game, although the winner won a prize instead of cash. The cases were revealed one at a time from left to right. Pictures Julie Synder.jpg Le Banquier Models.jpg Le Banquier Table.jpg Le Banquier Contestant Board.jpg Links [http://tva.canoe.ca/emissions/banquier/ Official Website for ''La Banquier] YouTube Le Banquier: Featuring Celine Dion (1) Le Banquier: Featuring Celine Dion (2) Category:Variations